Meet Me at the Park
by BlueViolet122
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been friend forever, but when Naruto asks her to meet him at the park she get confused... why the sudden request?


Meet Me at the Park by BlueViolet122

AN: I have finally completed this story. I have been working on this piece since April and its done! This story is based on one of my many fantasies I wish would happen, but alas it has not happened. Please read and comment! Don't flame me though ^.^

* * *

Today was the best day of my life.

I was working in my clothing store, sorting and rearranging the many clothing and jewelry on display like usual. I slowly make my way up to the front of the store when Ino called for my attention. She had to place a shipment out and get the new hats she ordered for the store and wouldn't be back for a few hours. When she left Sakura and I started to relax more because she was scary when she saw us not doing any work. After Sakura and I had finished neatly arranging the clothes into their proper places. We decided to go to the counter where the cash register was to talk and look over the newest fashion magazines that just come in this week. Sakura kept telling me over and over how she loved my outfit. I was wearing a cute baggy light pink sweater-dress and lilac jeans. She wore a light red winter dress with black leggings and a big jacket to keep her warm.

We were talking about the adorable scarves and earrings featured on the back of the magazine when I saw Naruto, my best friend, come in. He was wearing blue skinny jeans with a light orange-colored shirt under his opened heavy winter jacket seeing as it was the December and it was quite cold outside. I looked at him for a minute as he entered with a light blush on my face while Sakura welcomed him in. She poked me in the side when she realized I was staring and I walked over to him to tell him hello with a hug. We were very close; we knew each other since high school. He returned the hug and I blushed again.

Sakura pulled me away from my thoughts of his wonderful peppermint and ramen scent and asked if he was here to pick me up for lunch like usual. He nodded and I walked over to Sakura and asked her if she could handle the store without me and Ino in a soft tone. She replied with a whispered yes. I hugged her goodbye and left to go get my jacket along with my hat, scarf and gloves from the closet. I went back over there to see Sakura talking to Naruto. I walked up them and asked Naruto if he was ready and he said yes and grabbed my hands and pulled me outside.

As we walked out into the cold and I shivered. He looked over at me and asked if I was cold. I said "yeah, I didn't think it would be this cold." He nodded and led me to my favorite café. Since we knew each other for such a long time it wasn't unusually for us to eat together for lunch. I order a hazelnut latte and a chocolate muffin while he ordered a light coffee with a cream-cheese bagel. We walked over to a table and sat down. It wasn't until we sat down and Naruto let go of my hand, that I realized he had held my hand the entire time we were outside. I looked down at my latte hiding another blush, and then glanced up at him. When I looked up at him, he looked at me and smiled. I loved his smile; it could brighten my day up dramatically.

I quietly ate my muffin as he told me about his day. I loved spending time with him. He was so sweet and kind. He's always smiling and making me laugh. He acted like an idiot at times, but somehow it was adorable to me. I've liked him since the second year of high school and it has been a while almost 5 years. Sometimes it's rather obvious I liked him, but he never quite gets the clues I try to send him. I would tell him myself, but I'm too shy to actually say it out loud. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw him wave a hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him with a blush and he laughed and said I was daydreaming again. I smiled and laughed along.

Sooner than I wanted lunch was coming to end. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go. I finished my latte and told Naruto it was almost time to leave. He offered to walk me to the store and I nodded knowing even If I said no he would still follow me to make sure I reached there safely. As we walked back he held my hand and I felt warm and cozy. When we reached to the store he walked in and said hi to Sakura and Ino then hugged me and said "Meet at the Park at 6 by the fountain". He then let go of me while I looked at him confused, but I still nodded in agreement. He waved goodbye and left.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and then rushed to me asking what he said, but I wouldn't tell. I waited impatiently from my shift to end while sorting through clothes and helping out customers. Before I knew it, it was 5:30 p.m and I had to leave. I walked to a nearby cafe to get some green tea to warm me up while on my way to the park. When I got there it was 5:53. I looked around nervously wondering what the sudden meeting was about. As I looked around I saw the park covered in a blanket of snow; the trees were bare, with snow lying on its limbs. There were very few people walking around the park, but other that it was almost silent. I loved this season of the year the most. I loved watching the snow fall and cover the world; the snow made the world seem less harsh and more innocent. I just love the winter.

I paused to take a sip of my tea when I felt a hand cover my eyes. I heard a familiar voice say guess who. I gently pushed the hand away, smiling saying Naruto. He chuckled and I turn around and saw him handing a white carnation flower to me. I slowly took it and smelled it with a deep blush. I was fully aware of what it meant. Sweet, Lovely, Innocence and Pure Love. He laughed uneasily before taking a deep breath, then he told me "Hinata, I've liked you for a long time, but I hide it because I didn't want to lost our friendship. But now I can't take it… I love you Hinata!"

I looked at him shocked; I didn't expect him to say all of that. Then I saw him look down and shuffle his feet nervously. I slowly smiled and walked over to him and hugged him around the neck and said softly "I love you too."

He looked up surprised then smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me close. He pulled away to look at me and smiled asking me if I wanted to go for a walk around the park. I smiled back and said ok.

As we walked around, we held hands and shared small conversations. I looked at the beautiful scenery and smiled. We walked into the gardens where everything was left untouched; the snow was covering all the bushes and plants. As we got to the center of the garden we saw a huge tree before us. I let go of his hand and went up to it to try to touch the leaves. I looked back at him and said "It's so pretty." He smiled and nodded.

I turned back to the tree to admire it, when I felt him slip his arms around my waist; He rested his chin on my shoulder. There was a brief silence, but not uncomfortable… it was peaceful and happy. I turned around and hugged him back. I felt him put his head on my head; then I buried my head in his chest and took in his smell. It was wonderful. Slowly I looked up to see him looking down at me; I blushed and looked into his eyes. His beautiful cerulean eyes reflected my own: Happiness, contentment, and love…

He placed his hand on cheek and cupped it, he spoke very softly, unusual for the loud boy I knew. He told me "I love your blush, it's adorable." I blushed deeper. He chuckled softly and rubbed my cheek. Then he said "I love your eyes, they're so unique… I could get lost in them forever" I smiled. He smiled too and then kissed my forehead. "Your nose is so cute too!" Followed by a kiss on the tip of my nose. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked at my lips. "And your lips…they drive me crazy." I looked at him shocked and he chuckled. Then very slowly he leaned more and more down towards me. One inch apart, a millimeter, then none.

Our lips touched in a gentle chaste kiss. It was soft and loving. It was almost indescribable. I felt so happy, after so many years of longing for him to realize my feelings and the many hints I dropped for him to find, he is finally mine. I don't have to resist the urge to hug him or kiss him because I could do it anytime I want. He is mine and I am his. We are soulmates and we will forever be interwined.


End file.
